1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device that has a storage capacitor.
2. Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal display devices including a storage capacitor have been known (for example, see JP-A-2002-258799). In, JP-A-2002-258799, a liquid crystal display device including a storage capacitor line that is used for forming a storage capacitor between a pixel electrode and the storage capacitor line, and a storage capacitor line driving circuit (common-electrode line driving circuit) that drives a storage capacitor line (common-electrode line) has been disclosed. This liquid crystal display device is driven by using a storage capacitor line inverting drive method in which a voltage applied to the storage capacitor line by the storage capacitor line driving circuit changes to have a fixed amplitude.
However, according to the liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP-A-2002-258799, when the liquid crystal display device is configured in a large size of, for example, four inches or more, the resistance value and the parasitic capacitance of the storage capacitor line increase. Thus, it is known that a phenomenon in which a signal delay time or a relaxation time of distortion occurring in a signal line is not within a regulation time occurs. Thus, driving of a storage capacitor line by using a plurality of the storage capacitor line driving circuits has been devised. In such a case, it is possible to decrease the resistance value and the parasitic capacitance of the storage capacitor line. However, there is a case where the electric potentials of the plurality of the storage capacitor line driving circuits are different from one another in the initial state before the power is input. In such a case, when signals rise in the storage capacitor line driving circuits, different voltages may be applied to the storage capacitor line from the plurality of the storage capacitor line driving circuits. In such a case, there is a problem that a leak current (a current referred to as a leak current or a pass-through current) flows from one storage capacitor line driving circuit to another storage capacitor line driving circuit through the storage capacitor line.